Friendship and Beyond
by Osiris tamer92
Summary: The gang is in high school... so this must be interesting. R&R please


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters . . . I've already tried.  
  
Note: There are a lot of made up cities in this story. *******  
  
Friendship and Beyond: Chapter 1: First days crush:  
  
Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kikyou are all freshmen in high school, and this is their first day:  
  
Kagome was walking in the hallway of school with her best friend Sango, until they walked up to a crowd in the hallway, there was a fight going on.  
  
"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crowd chanted as Kagome and Sango squeezed through them.  
  
"Come on you little wuss! You scared! Yeh that's right you scared! You little punk!" Shouted a tall man, shoving another student against a locker, actually it was Inuyasha, and he wasn't really getting beat up he was actually pretty calm. "See you so scared you can't even talk!"  
  
"First of all, don't talk when nobody wants to hear you, and second I'm not scared, that is the last thing I am. You are a sad man, beating people up who are smaller than you, you're a disgrace." Inuyasha calmly said, making the man angry.  
  
"Die you little punk! Go to hell!" He swung at Inuyasha's face but Inuyasha just tilted his head over and let the man punch right into the locker. "AHHH! My hand! You bastered!"  
  
"And especially don't pick on them when they are better and stronger than you." Inuyasha walked away through the crowd, setting a impression on Kagome.  
  
After lunch Kagome and Sango were talking, "Wow he is so cool! Did you see how he stood up for himself in there." Kagome couldn't stop talking about Inuyasha, about how cool he is and how strong, and the best part for her is that he is in the same classes as her, but it gets better.  
  
After school there were football try out's, (the team was called the Tokyo Titans Inuyasha tried out . . . and so did the other guy who tried to beat Inuyasha up (his name Kimikariki but people call him Ki). After try out's they were told the rosters would be up the next day.  
  
Then next day everybody that tried out was gathered around the roster there was a lot off swearing and cheering going on there as people found out who made the team, Inuyasha waited to see until everybody left . . . he made the team as 2nd string half back, and Ki made 2nd string full back.  
  
It was before lunch when Kagome first talked to Inuyasha, Kagome was walking not paying attention, and she bumped into him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going here let me help you, and by the way my name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha Apologized and helped pick up her books. "May I ask you name?"  
  
"Oh me, I'm Kagome, and I heard you made the football team, congratulations, when is your first game?" Kagome asked Inuyasha nervously.  
  
"In 2 weeks, it's a home game, I'm going to practice after school, oh man I'm late for class, I got to go I'll catch you later see ya." Inuyasha took off down the halls.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be there, count on it." Kagome said to herself blushing. "I'll be there."  
  
Kagome and Sango were in the bathroom talking, telling each other about their day. "Did I tell you I bumped into that cute guy Inuyasha? Oh my god he is so cool, he invited me to his game in 2 weeks." Kagome told Sango.  
  
"Nice, were you calm and stuff you didn't act stupid did you? Come on details!" Sango rushed on. All of a sudden a beautiful women walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Do you think my boy friend would actually fall for you . . . lower class girls, your sadly mistaken, he only deserves the best like me, so you better go back to the little whole you came from." A snob named Kikyou nastily told Kagome as she walked out of there.  
  
"He already has a girl friend, and of all people, her." Kagome sighed leaning against the sink. "Why?"  
  
"Come on, we have to get to class, don't worry about it there are other guys out there, don't set your mind on just one, I mean I already set my mind on ten guys, so lets go." Sango told Kagome as she rushed her out of the room.  
  
Kagome didn't really see Inuyasha for three days, well besides class. After the first week of school Kagome really fit in, but not as much as Kikyou, she was the most popular girl in the whole school, and had the guy everybody wanted . . . Inuyasha. Now Inuyasha and Kikyou seemed to have a good relationship, which made Kagome jealous. Inuyasha became popular after the first couple days of football. He was better then there starting half back.  
  
It was the weekend and Kagome knew Inuyasha had a scrimmage against the Bangan Barons. The Titan's had the ball; it was 2nd and 9 on the Titans 31.  
  
"Ok Half Back dive on two, on two, and to Inuyasha, READY! BREAK!" The quarterback said in the huddle. "DOWN! SET! HIT . . . HIT!" The ball was snapped, the QB handed the ball off to Inuyasha he found a hole and charged in, a Nose Tackle popped up in front of him he juked and got away then the middle line backer grabbed his jersey he did a spin move and got away, all that was left was the safety, he was a chubby guy, he got by him really easy he ran as fast as he could he was at the ten, at the nine, at the eight, at the seven, at the six, at the five, at the four, at the three, at the two, at the one! TOUCHDOWN TITANS!!!!"  
  
The score was 28-3 Titans; it was a great game for the Titans, it continued. Inuyasha scored 4 TD's after that. The final score was 6- 56 Titans, but the Barons were an easy team, they won't always get off that easy.  
  
The next day at School Kagome Saw Inuyasha, "Hey Inuyasha I saw you at you scrimmage yesterday, I think you played excellent, six touchdowns. Nice." Kagome said as she ran into Inuyasha.  
  
"Thanks." He replied. "But I was really no big deal, we went up against an easy team, and I think I just got lucky. But anyway thanks for coming to the game anyway. Do you know what I got a good idea . . . I think you would make a good cheer leader, you should try out for it, I got to get to class, bye!"  
  
All of a sudden Kikyou walked up to Kagome with the death glare in her eyes. "Stay away from my boyfriend of face the consequences, I don't think you want to see my true side." It turned into eye to eye contact, Kagome could see evil in the blood red eyes of Kikyou.  
  
***** Leave a review for me, if you like the story or not. 


End file.
